


【港容】潜水钟与蝴蝶

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Euthanasia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 我们紧贴在一起，像一片冰山上的融雪随波逐流回归大海，在那里和久违的伙伴们重新蒸腾完成循环。1月25日更新补档





	【港容】潜水钟与蝴蝶

1.  
会没事的，一切都会变好的。  
我在医院醒来的那一天，在玹和我这样说。

起因是车祸。坐在副驾驶的我受到卡车的直接撞击，整整昏迷了一个月，差点活不下来。和我同车的男友在玹也好不到哪里去，一条腿骨折、肋骨断了三根、还有轻微脑震荡。其实他这时候也应该在哪个病房里躺着，享受几天没有公司电话骚扰的好日子的。可是他听说我还没醒，就执意要在我病床前守着；我的主治医生徐英浩不同意，他就绝食反抗。  
“如果泰容哥醒来没有看见我一定会害怕的！”徐医生活灵活现学给我看。我当时只开玩笑说又不是小孩子，车祸住院有什么可怕的。其实我这幅游刃有余的样子都是虚势——在玹肯定看得出来——我当然是怕的，不过不是因为恋人不在身边。车祸后我从昏睡中醒来，却发现自己动不了了。  
最开始在玹只是说我受了重伤没有力气活动，可是三个月之后在玹已经恢复了不少、再也不用软磨硬泡求着医生就能来看我的时候我还是木头一样没有支配自己身体的能力。不管我怎么问，在玹都只是支支吾吾说一切会好的。终于有一天他下定了决心告诉我真相。  
“闭锁综合症。”其实情况是徐医生说的，当时在玹只紧紧拉住我的手。我看不清他的表情，但我知道他很担心我的反应。  
“车祸带来的脑干损伤导致全身瘫痪。大多数闭锁综合症患者只有眼睛能动，但至少你还有语言能力、sensation（感觉）和proprioception（身体各部分相对位置的感觉）。”  
他这一副“幸好你还能讲话”的语气反而叫我迷茫。我是个舞者，被剥夺了运动能力却保留着清醒的意识无疑是命运的一个巨大玩笑。但第一次听到自己的状况时我只觉得这些专业词语离我所在的现实遥远到无法理解，反而是在玹紧张到手都在抖。他反复说哥，你会没事的，一切都会变好的。

我有时候——其实是醒来的前几个月的大部分时间——也会想，为什么偏偏是我呢？  
我庆幸自己现在做不出什么表情，因为怨恨、不甘还有伤心难过都在我心里疯长。不过这些全都不能让在玹知道，因为车祸的事他已经很愧疚了。我很爱在玹，可是我仍然偷偷给我们的关系判了死刑。他的道歉对于改变现状自然无济于事，何况他放弃了一切每天只陪着我的样子在别人眼里真的可歌可泣。他还年轻，不应该在我这样一块有意识的石头上浪费时间。  
这样一想我也觉得好笑，石头要是真的有意识，估计也不会觉得动不了有什么不好，毕竟他们生来就习惯比人类漫长许多的时间流逝。反而是我，见识过舞台上的光、体会过身体随音乐律动的契合感，就无法停下来了。  
车祸之后我的人生价值停摆、梦想搁浅，忽然只剩下多到无用的爱情。不甘与怨恨可以随时间平复，可是无趣感不行。每日堆积的无趣让我想要自杀，尽管我可能不能亲自动手自我了断。不过我后来想想，如果那时候我就自作主张了结生命，就不会有机会见到他了。

2.  
没关系，一切都会变好的。  
第一次见面的那一天，Lucas和我这样说。

说来好笑，我俩第一次见面的场景实在狼狈。我时常笑话在玹一个大活人还能被自己的口水呛到，就连他表白那天也是。在玹一番深情被止不住的咳嗽打断，我一边给他顺气一边叫他慢点来，我还有一辈子听他讲。  
没想到风水轮流转，我不过是和在玹说了句早安，呼吸就被梗住。连在我身上的各种仪器开始尖叫，紧接着徐医生就带着人赶过来。徐医生让人把在玹“请”出去，然后冷静地指挥助手准备急救。  
我以前从来不相信人有灵魂之类的事情，可是大脑缺氧时我却感受到自己的意识轻飘飘离开身体。我——我的意识——靠在天花板上向下看着我无反应的身体。徐医生的指令我听不清也听不懂，倒是在玹压抑着的哭声戳进我心里。在玹说车祸的事都是我的错，又说哥不能离开我、我不能没有哥。  
我露出悲悯的神色。车祸的事情我再无奈也不会生他的气，而且现在能够久违地脱离了潜水钟的我感受到无比舒畅。我尝试说话，但是在玹大概也听不到。  
“他会没事的，你也会没事的。”这时候我听到房间的反方向有人说话。我顺着声音的来源看过去，病房的窗沿上坐着一个人。那个人穿一身黑色，尽管他背光坐着我却能看清他的长相；阳光在他身上描出金色的边，光线好像是从他身上辐射出来一般。  
“一切都会变好的。”他又一次出声，同时还低头摆弄胸前挂着的双筒望远镜，房间里的其他人都忙着照顾我的身体，他显然是在和我——我的灵魂——对话。  
为什么会有人带着望远镜来医院。我咋舌，当然并没有问出声。对陌生人突兀发问或许不太礼貌，尽管我总觉得与他似曾相识。  
“望远镜是我的宝贝，毕竟我是一个自由旅行家啊！”他抬起头冲我笑笑，把望远镜端到自己脸前假装左看右看。我注意到他硬朗的侧脸线条。此时此刻“自由”和“旅行”在我心里掀起巨大的波澜，我朝着他飘过去，涌起了一点点他能帮我摆脱现状的希望。即使我不知道他是谁、怎么爬上来的、又是从什么时候开始出现在窗户边上的。  
“我叫Lucas，我们会再见面的。”Lucas制止了我，他看着我背后病房里井然有序的医疗团队忽然笑着说。我还没来得及开口让他带我走，就听见徐医生一声如释重负的长叹：“把他带回来了。”  
接着我的意识被一股巨大的引力拽了回去，我又回到自己的潜水钟里动弹不得。而刚才坐在窗沿上的Lucas也消失不见了。我倦怠地想要闭上眼，假装试不到在玹喜极而泣的眼泪滴在我手上。即使只是刚刚分别，我已经开始期待下一次与Lucas见面。

3.  
Lucas从来都不会说谎，只是我们再见面已经是一个月以后的事情了。  
其实病房里的时间并不是完全静止的，一个小时仿佛一个月那么长，一个月却转眼间就过去了。这期间偶尔也有人来看我，舞室的竞争对手虚情假意道几句你要赶快好起来，或者在玹的公司上级旁敲侧击让我劝他回去工作，甚至我还会收到洋洋洒洒探讨生命意义的信件。讨论哲学无用，因为我真正处于水深火热之中。  
我怀念生活最美好的细节，周一在玹送我的玫瑰花上沾着晨露，周二下午在家裹着毯子喝咖啡听雨，周三看清晨的雾带着面包的焦香味横穿马路。我也想要热烈地感受和传递爱，现实却是“树欲静而风不止”；哦，以我现在的身体状态，或许”磐石无转移“比较恰当。毕竟即使是扭头翻身或者抬手这种小动作我也做不到。  
“谁说哥做不到的？”不用看也知道是Lucas。他一定又像我们第一次见面一样坐在窗沿上支着一双长腿摆弄他的双筒望远镜。  
“哥真的可以的！”Lucas见我没有反应，就又重复了一遍。我依旧没有答话，毕竟现实里能拯救我的只有医学奇迹。除了Lucas这个似是而非的名字，我不了解任何有关他的事。他叫我哥，那大概是比我年纪小，而且他确实总是一副没心事的小孩子一样乐观，魔法一样感染周围的人——至少是我。哦，就凭他总是旁若无人地闯进我病房的身手，或许他真的有魔法呢？  
“不需要魔法哦。哥只要做梦就可以了，梦里什么都会实现的。”Lucas猛地躬身凑到我面前来，这是我第一次好好看他。“做梦”简直是恶作剧一样的回答，可是Lucas神色坚定，我反而不好意思反驳他。我被他眼里的流光溢彩盯得难为情，下意识地想要把视线移开，没想到视野真的从固定的病房一隅转到一边去。  
真的能动了！我几乎要惊呼出声，十指兴奋地打颤。Lucas用手指一点我的嘴叫我保持安静，接着他把我拦腰抱起来，嘟哝着说仅仅是这样还不够。他搂着我直接踏上了窗台，作势就要跳下去。我害怕地闭上眼睛，只听到耳边有短暂的风声。  
没过多久Lucas叫我睁眼，他说我们到了，这里是他旅行间歇脚的地方。我睁开眼，发现我们正在一间不大的小房子里，室内装潢是我喜欢的风格。我喜欢雪山木屋一样小而温馨的家，而在玹则偏好简洁的现代设计；作为情侣我们互相尊重彼此的喜好，所以我们的家最终做了折中处理。  
Lucas把我放下来，拍拍我的后背说：“这里是哥的梦。”  
我有些泄气，可是这里实在真实得过分：脚下地毯的柔软触觉、身侧壁炉的热度、还有柴火燃烧时偶尔发出的噼啪声响。我悻悻地想如果这是梦，即使再荒谬我也宁可永远不要醒来。  
Lucas信誓旦旦说：“做梦不荒谬，梦里一切都会变好的。”  
既然如此我应该也能找回对身体的掌控的。我心急地想要活动四肢，又想要确认几个月来麻木迟钝的神经是否还在正常运作，最终只能浑身僵硬地杵在原地。我后知后觉地想到从刚刚Lucas放开我开始我就一直好好站着。我这才兴奋地手舞足蹈起来。  
Lucas从来都不会说谎。现在的我居然真的可以运动，也回归了完整的感受。我激动地想要一个拥抱作为庆祝，以前我也喜欢拥抱，在玹总笑我像只粘人的猫。于是Lucas真的伸手拥抱我。  
真神奇啊，他总是能未卜先知明白我在想什么，我忍不住咋舌。  
他拍拍我的后背，得意地说哥在想什么我全都明白的。然后他又很肯定地补上一句：“所以说，在这里一切都会好起来的。”  
我受到他的鼓舞，思维也重新活跃起来。在这里我是蝴蝶，我想。蝴蝶的味觉器官在脚上，所以我用四肢摄取精神食粮。我的手仍因为兴奋而颤抖，但我还是轻轻回抱他，感受到他肌肉的线条随呼吸起伏。我们紧贴在一起，像一片冰山上的融雪随波逐流回归大海，在那里和久违的伙伴们重新蒸腾完成循环。  
他在我的肩胛骨上一点：“哥要是蝴蝶的话，会从这里长出翅膀来的。”  
车祸之后我一下子消瘦下去，皮肤长久不见光白得像纸；后背一排棘突*愈加明显，好像真的有异形生物即将破壳而出。Lucas的手沿着我脊椎的线条一路滑下去。我在床上躺了太久，于是最细微的感觉也被放大到陌生。我想象着自己的皮肤真的沿着他触碰过的地方裂开，露出一对湿淋淋的蝴蝶翅膀。Lucas是我羽化之后的第一顿美餐，我搂着他的脖子把自己的唇送上去。不过他长得高，我需要踮起脚。  
比起小花更像是大树。我在心里偷偷笑话他。  
他掐一下我的腰惩罚我走神。于是我专心品尝，他冰凉且甘甜。

*棘突指脊椎背部隆起的部分。

4.  
在玹抽出任何时间来陪我，富二代不需要认真工作的身份还真是方便，尽管他以前都是兢兢业业。他有时候带一台收音机，有时候也念诗。今天他念的是佩索阿：“我是我所见的尺码，而非我身材的尺码。”我暗自觉得好笑，我被困在自己的身体里动弹不得，视线所及也只有这间病房。外面宽广的世界与我无关，我是潜水钟里的囚鸟。  
其实也不尽然，Lucas常常会带我去“旅行”，那副双筒望远镜也确实回回都能派上用场。今天我们在一片无边际的草原上降落，遥远的地平线一路延伸至群山脚下，我们头顶是一片璀璨的星河。  
我是我所见的尺码，而非我身材的尺码。我仍然在思索这句诗的含义。Lucas把我圈进他臂弯，问我：“那我现在看着哥，我的尺码就是哥的尺码。我的尺码是什么呢？”  
我对他能窥探我心事的能力见怪不怪，反正在他面前我无法讲话，这样反而方便了不少。我仔细打量他眼里倒映的自己，他的眼睛永远闪耀如星河。Lucas的黑色瞳仁仿佛浩瀚宇宙一般包罗万象，我看到超新星诞生一般爆发的热情和能让时间停止的无限生命力。  
我笑着把他的脸拉近一点，确保他可以看清我瞳孔里他的影子。然后我在心里一字一句地认真说，你是我的全世界。  
我的答案显然出乎他意料，Lucas愣了一下才兴奋地搂着我转了两个圈。然后他紧紧握着我的手大声说：“哥！许个愿吧！梦里什么都会实现的！”  
我双手合十说我想再跳一次舞。于是他拉着我跑起来，我们在群星注视下跳舞，夜风即是伴奏。我尽全力伸展每一个关节，血管里作为舞者的热情汹涌燃烧着。我们跳到体力耗尽才停下来，然后两个人并肩躺在草地上数星星。  
我等到呼吸平复才转过去看Lucas。他说梦里什么都会实现，我却不知道Lucas的愿望。他小声说：“其实我很想听一听哥的声音，”然后他又歪着头朝着我笑，“但是现在这样也很好。我永远明白哥的心情，也享受和哥一起度过的时光。”  
我用手扣着他的腰把他转过来，视线简短扫过他的唇瓣又回到他的眼睛。他了然，伸手搭上我的后颈同我接吻，于是我们交换氧气。氧气是维持生命的必要条件，所以我们共享生命。  
我再醒来时已经是早上了。在玹拉着我的手放在他脸颊边上向我道早安。我想要回应他，却觉得喉咙发紧发不出声音。我忽然明白自己无法对Lucas说话是因为这无用的现实里还有在玹和徐医生两个听众，避免我的意识完完全全逃离这里。  
曾经我问Lucas不和我见面的时候他都在做些什么，他说哥是我存在的意义所以哥不在的时候我什么都不做。他这样无保留地爱我，我却连同他说话都做不到。Lucas说梦里什么都会实现，那么我也应该无保留地实现他的愿望。  
我暗自下了决心。

5.  
我最近睡着的时间越来越多，因为Lucas说做梦不荒谬。我迫不及待想要见到他，告诉他我已经做好了决定。  
今天Lucas果然早早来看我。他随意在病房里走动，看到床头柜上放着的游记和旅行指南时饶有兴致地翻看起来。发现欧洲的几个国家那里打了标签时Lucas冲我默契地笑起来，他想去乌克兰看雪，而我一直挂念着捷克的圣诞集市。  
这些书都是在玹帮我找来的。他是一个合格的恋人，即使无法理解缘由却还是有求必应。Lucas把游记放回原位时门外传来在玹和徐医生的对话。他们都以为我睡着了。  
“泰容哥最近总是说想和Lucas去旅行，可是哥你知道的，他根本就…”在玹的困惑和焦虑从来不会在我面前表现出来。我无声地叹口气。我知道他担心我，但是他不明白也给不了我真正想要的。  
“而且…”在玹犹豫着措辞，“Lucas这个人根本就不存在的。”  
徐医生打断了在玹，他说以病人现在的状况，有一些超出现实的想象很正常。他又安慰在玹，至少这样泰容精神上会好受一些。我听见这样的对话只觉得心跳加速，急着想要反驳。Lucas却笑得几乎要站不住，他得意得冲我比比口型说我分明就在这里他们却不知道。  
我不明白为什么Lucas丝毫不在意自己的存在主义危机，但是潜意识里我也需要一些证据让自己安心。我焦急地想要确认他的存在，等我们到达他的小房间时我委屈地眼泪都要出来了，质问Lucas他们为什么都说你不存在。Lucas耸耸肩说：“我很真的，所以我们不假。”  
这话有语病，我也懒得纠正他，迫不及待去摸索他颈间的动脉。脉搏代表心动周期，而心跳即是生命存在的表征。Lucas按住我放在他脖子侧面的手，又引着我另一只手放在我的胸口。  
“哥试到了什么？”他低低地问。  
我试到两只手传来的心跳频率同一。  
我放开了他，深呼吸几次才理清自己的想法。我注视着他说，我会实现你的愿望。

我提出想要安乐的时候在玹愣住了，反倒是徐医生很严肃地问我是否下定了决心。我很肯定地说我已经决定了。  
这时在玹才扑过来拉着我的手，他语无伦次地说哥不能离开我，又哽咽着向我道歉，他说从车祸开始就都是我的错。我想要摸摸他的头却做不到，只好任由他大滴的眼泪砸在我手背上。车祸那天是在玹开车，发生意外时为了自保他下意识调转方向盘将副驾驶的方向甩了过去。在玹没有错，他很爱我，只是没有爱自己那么多。当然我也同样自私，我为了实现Lucas的愿望放弃了他。  
在玹说哥分明答应了要陪我一辈子。我只抱歉道是我食言了。在玹攥着我的手收得更紧。他一遍一遍地重复我爱你，像是真的要把一辈子的分量说完。我耐心等他停下，在玹非要拉着我的手替他擦干眼泪。然后他又回到那副有求必应的教科书情人一样的表情。  
徐医生替我固定好注射用的针头时我向他道谢。这个国家安乐尚未合法，或许夺人性命的事情永远也无法正当化。徐医生这么做是赌上他的前程的。我好奇他这么做的理由，可是最终也没有问出声，也许作为医生他对生死有些特别的理解。我感激他尊重我的选择，所以我也尊重他的。  
在玹柔声说哥这时候却只对医生礼貌还真是狠心。他低着头没有看我，显然为了避免失态他用尽力气维持一个虚弱的笑。然后在玹问我怕不怕，平时分明是那么胆小的一个人。  
我眼里坚定的神色未变，我安慰他说没关系，因为我要去实现Lucas的愿望。听见Lucas的名字时他眼里最后的光亮也熄灭下去。  
我长叹一口气，劝他说：“在玹，忘了我吧。我也会忘掉你的。”  
在玹拒绝了徐医生想要负责执行的建议，他想要亲自动手。他说这样哥就不会忘了我。然后他非常肯定地说我永远也不会忘记哥的。  
还真是小孩子气，我笑话他。  
在玹在我的眼睛上轻轻亲一下，这是我们互道晚安的习惯，然后他推动了注射器。我试到冰凉的液体被推进我的血管，然后我放松地闭上了眼睛。Lucas是我的光之使者，是他敲碎了禁锢我的潜水钟，带我短暂离开这片令人窒息的意识的深海。想到Lucas很快就会来接我时我几乎要笑起来。因为这一次，我们都不会再回来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 补档后记  
> 想表达“即使是虚幻的也要坚持自我和选择自由”的极端情绪，想要让人觉得震撼，但是好孩子不要学。标题来自同名回忆录，充满法式讽刺幽默；有一些描写参考了书里的句子，因为我对和原著作者共感实在无能为力。真正罹患闭锁综合症的作者没有放弃生存希望，反而是我在把人写死的路上越走越远了。实际上闭锁综合症患者最多只有眼睛能动，这里为了交流方便私设让绒绒可以说话了。  
> 卡卡是绒绒幻想出的人格，原本是卡卡生贺的。Lucas这个名字的本意是光的使者，和本名旭熙还有他的性格也很符合，希望能侧面表现他是个给人希望的精神道标一样的人。绒绒的内心很矛盾，他既把卡卡当成一个独立的存在，潜意识里也知道他们俩本质上是同一个人。解构一个人的内心是这个脑洞的挑战。绒绒爱卡卡，不光是因为他想要像卡卡一样自由，更是因为他意识到他比起任何人都最爱自己。意识到他本质上和萱萱一样“自私”才选择放弃现实。我个人觉得这不是逃避，反而是需要极大的勇气的。《潜水钟》这一篇打开了我无论如何都得BE的新世界大门，这之后的多数意识流（比如《对视》）都透露一样的“选择自我终结才是真正的人性”的黑暗价值观kkk。


End file.
